Kau Terlambat, Yosuke
by Fei Mei
Summary: Yosuke menyukai seorang gadis kaya raya. Saat ia akan menyatakan cintanya, ia melihat bahwa gadis itu sudah bersama orang lain. Tetapi Yosuke baru tahu semua kebenaran tentang gadis itu saat nona kaya raya tersebut meninggal dunia. ONESHOT Yosuke x OC, based on true story. Full OC, I've warned you!


Fict ini Fei buat berdasar cerita nyata (dengan perubahan, karena fict ini memakai karakter Yosuke), pengalaman dari guru SMA Fei yang katanya masih memiliki sedikit rasa penyesalan.

.

**Disclaimer**: ATLUS

**Warning**: Tidak akan ada shadows dan personas disini. Morooka tetep hidup. BANYAK OC.

**.**

**.**

**Kau Terlambat, Yosuke**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Yosuke Hanamura mengayuh sepedanya dengan agak sedikit bersungut-sungut. Bagaimana tidak? Seharusnya hari ini dia sudah bisa membawa motor yang ia dambakan. Tetapi karena Chie memintanya mentraktir ini-itu, uang yang ia tabung untuk membeli motor pun jadi berkurang. Tidak banyak sih, tetapi tetap saja, pemuda itu kesal.

Melewati sungai Samegawa, laki-laki berambut coklat susu itu berpapasan dengan sekelompok siswi dari sekolah lain yang menaiki mobil mewah yang atapnya terbuka. Sekolah swasta untuk anak-anak kaya, SMA Chiori, itulah asal sekolah gadis-gadis itu. 98% murid-murid SMA Chiori berasal dari kota dan hidupnya berkelimpahan. Awalnya ayah Yosuke juga berniat mendaftarkan putra tunggalnya ke sekolah itu, tetapi Yosuke lebih memilih ke SMA Yasogami.

Kembali tentang siswi-siswi SMA Chiori, Yosuke memperhatikan satu persatu gadis yang ada di dalam mobil. Ia memperlambat laju sepedanya, mumpung mobil itu belum jalan. Kelihatannya orang-orang dalam mobil sedang terlalu asyik mengobrol sehingga tidak tahu kalau mereka sedang diperhatikan Yosuke.

'Dia tidak ada…' gumamnya dalam hati sambil memerhatikan gadis-gadis itu.

"Hei! Maaf aku lama, soalnya Otou-san mau ngobrol denganku sebentar. Eh, malah jadinya keenakan ngobrol! Hehe…" kata gadis berambut merah datang sambil berlari ke arah teman-temannya yang sudah ada dalam mobil.

Jantung Yosuke berdetak keras. Untungnya tak ada seorang pun kecuali dia sendiri yang dapat mendengarnya. Gadis berambut merah itu, dialah yang Yosuke cari. Akhir-akhir ini Yosuke memang sering melihat perempuan itu pergi ke sekolah lewat jalan ini. tetapi tidak pernah naik mobil dengan teman-temannya seperti ini. biasanya ia lewat di tempat itu dengan –,

"Lia-kun mana? Biasanya kau pergi dengan dia. Tumben sekali hari ini kau ingin ikut denganku," kata perempuan yang duduk di kursi kemudi.

_Deg_. Nama itu. Lia, atau yang nama sebenarnya Wilia, adalah orang yang selalu mengantar perempuan itu dengan motor. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mengapa mereka tidak pergi bersama-sama lagi hari ini?

"Tidak, dia demam, harus istirahat di rumah," jawab gadis berambut merah itu.

"Orangtuamu, Vlai-chan?" tanya temannya yang lain.

Vlai Shika'aki. Siapa yang tidak kenal keluarga Shika'aki? Ibu Vlai, Nathaniella Shika'aki adalah desainer terkenal yang lahir dan besar di Prancis. Sedangkan Ojiro Shika'aki memiliki banyak toko dan mall terkenal. Sahamnya ada dimana-mana, termasuk Junes, mall milik ayahnya Yosuke.

Yosuke merasa bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama terhadap Vlai. Bukan karena keluarganya kaya raya, tetapi karena parasnya yang cantik. Kata orang-orang, wajahnya sangat mirip dengan ibunya, wajah orang Prancis. Itulah yang membuat wajah gadis itu sangat menarik. Yosuke sebenarnya tidak pernah berkenalan dengan Vlai maupun Wilia. Tetapi karena sering tanpa sengaja mendengar mereka berbicara satu terhadap yang lain (setiap kali mereka berpapasan), Yosuke pun jadi tahu nama perempuan itu.

Anak laki-laki itu tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya. Ia pun cepat-cepat mengayuh sepedanya meninggalkan tempat itu karena dua hal. Yang pertama adalah karena ia takut dirinya ketahuan 'memata-matai' Vlai. Yang kedua adalah ia takut kalau harus dihukum Morooka karena telat masuk sekolah.

.

.

Suatu ketika, ada sebuah hal yang tidak pernah Yosuke duga bahwa hal tersebut berbuah manis. Hari itu ia baru pulang dari sekolahnya. Sambil mengayuh kencang sepedanya, ia bergegas pulang ke rumahnya. Tetapi sepertinya memang ia sudah ditakdirkan untuk sering tertabrak tempat sampah.

Sebuah mobil limosin berhenti tidak jauh dari sepeda Yosuke. Seorang gadis manis turun dari mobil itu dan menghampiri pemuda yang terjatuh. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangnnya, disambut baik oleh Yosuke.

"Ah, terimakasih!" ucap Yosuke setelah berdiri. Namun ketika ia melihat siapa yang menolongnya, ia tergagap."V-Vlai?!"

"Eh? Kau tahu namaku?" si gadis kebingungan. "Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

"Oh, err,,,itu..." dan Yosuke sibuk mencari alasan.

"Oh, aku ingat, kita sering bertemu saat pagi hari kan, kalau jam berangkat sekolah?"

"Ya! Begitulah, hehehe..."

Dan percakapan singkat itu berbunga keesokkan harinya. Keesokkannya, dan esoknya lagi. Tak terasa, seminggu telah berlalu sejak Yosuke pertama kali berbicara pada Vlai. Sebulan berlalu. Bulan-bulan berikutnya pun lewat sudah. Kini keduanya duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA. Walau berbeda sekolah, Yosuke sering berkontak dengan Vlai. Masih cemburu saat melihat gadis itu dibonceng motor dengan Wilia. Ah, betapa harapnya bahwa ialah yang membonceng Vlai dengan motor.

Suatu ketika, Yosuke tidak sabar lagi. Ia ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Vlai. Ia pun meminta bantuan Chie, meminta pendapat sahabatnya itu. Tetapi entah bagaimana, rencana Yosuke sampai di telinga Wilia dan Vlai sendiri.

Salah seorang sahabat Vlai mendatangi sekolah Yasogami dan menemui Yosuke. Berkata bahwa Vlai akan berpacaran dengan siapapun di antara Wilia dan Yosuke yang datang menyatakan perasaan lebih dulu padanya.

Pria berambut coklat susu itu gugup. Ya iyalah, karena ia harus melewati berapa puluh kilometer untuk bisa sampai di rumah gadis itu, sedangkan rumah Wilia letaknya hanya sekitar beberapa rumah dari rumah Vlai. Tapi Yosuke nekad, ia mengebut dengan sepedanya sepulang sekolah, langsung menuju rumah Vlai.

Tetapi, sangatlah hancur hantinya begitu ia melihat Wilia keluar dari pintu rumah Vlai. Gadis itu memeluk Wilia, kemudian pemuda itu beranjak ke motornya. Sudah. Sudah selesai perjuangan Yosuke. Perjalanan cintanya untuk gadis yang kaya itu sudah berakhir. Yosuke mengayuh sepedanya lagi untuk pulang ke rumah.

.

.

Setahun berlalu sejak 'kekalahan' Yosuke. Ia tidak pernah mengontak Vlai, dan gadis itu juga tidak pernah mengontak Yosuke. Semua kembali seperti saat sebelum Yosuke melihat Vlai. Kini, tabungan Yosuke sudah jauh lebih banyak dari tahun lalu. Dan kini ia menghabiskanya untuk membeli motor. Bangga? Pastinya. Toh, ia kan, membeli motor dengan tabungannya sendiri.

Ia berbohong jika ia bilang telah melupakan Vlai. Padahal, walau setahun sudah berlalu, di kepalanya selalu ada gadis itu. Ia jadi penasaran, bagaimana kabarnya sekarang, apakah ia masih berpacaran dengan Wilia, dan sebagainya. Yosuke pun mengendarai motornya ke rumah gadis itu, berharap ia belum pindah rumah.

Di depan gerbang rumah Vlai, Yosuke bertemu dengan Wilia. Sambil menyemangati dirinya, ia berusaha untuk tidak menampilkan ekspresi apa pun pada 'musuh'nya.

"Hn, si pecundang baru datang..." ujar Wilia.

"Ap-apa katamu?!" Yosuke kesal. Ya iyalah, siapa sih yang tidak akan kesal jika dibilang pecundang.

"Aku bilang ku pecundang," kata Wilia. "Kemana kau 8 bulan yang lalu?"

"Hah?"

"Tepat setahun yang lalu, ia menantang kita untuk menyatakan perasaan padanya, dengan imbalan akan menerima orang yang pertama melakukannya," ujar Wilia. "Keesokan harinya, Vlai pergi ke luar negri. Aku tidak tahu kenapa begitu mendadak. Ia atau keluarganya tidak adayang memberitahuku. Aku baru tahu ketika paginya datang untuk menjemput, pembantunya bilang mereka sudah pergi.

"8 bulan yang lalu, ia kembali kesini. Aku menyambutnya dengan sangat gembira. Tetapi keesokannya, aku menangis. Kau tahu kenapa? Vlai tiba-tiba meninggal! Waktu itu ia ke luar negri untuk berobat! Ia terkena Leukimia! Dia sakit! Dan aku yang adalah sahabatnya tidak tahu soal itu!"

"Eh?" Yosuke mengerjap matanya. "Kalian sahabat?"

"Apa? Kau kira kami berpacaran kan? Kau pikir aku tidak melihatmu yang pulang dengan sepeda bututmu setahun yang lalu dari rumah Vlai? Aku lihat, dan aku langsung memberi cap pecundang untukmu. Kau tidak pernah mencoba! Melihatmu sekarang, aku tahu betul, sejak kejadian itu kau memang tidak pernah mencari dia lagi," kata Wilia.

"A-aku tidak mengerti...waktu itu kan..."

"Ya, seharusnya jika ia mematuhi peraturan yang ia buat sendiri, ia akan berpacaran denganku. Tapi ia bilang ia hanya bisa melihatku sebagai sahabatnya. Kenapa? Karena ia terlanjur menyukaimu!"

.

.

DEG.

'_Vlai menyukaiku...?_'

Dan pandangan Yosuke mengabur.

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**.**

**.**

Yep, ini bad ending. Dan seperti yang Fei bilang, banyak OC disini. Terus, karena fict ini diangkat dari kisah nyata, Fei mau bilang: RIP Vlai.

REVIEW!


End file.
